


Aragon Air

by kiba_kai



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Friendship, M/M, MotoGP, MotoGP RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiba_kai/pseuds/kiba_kai
Summary: Written for Dani/Vale 2015 Aragon fight





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dani POV

Title: Aragon Air  
Fandom: GP  
Pairing: VRDP  
Genre: RPS, ficlet  
Rating: PG  
Warning: Boy / Boy, if it’s not your thing please don’t read.  
Note: ENG is not my first language, if you spot some mistakes please correct me.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but plot and writing. 

 

Aragon Air  
by kiba kai

.

.

 

I’ve never been so relived seeing the checkered flag before in my entire life.

I’ve never been so scared like this before, too.

Why?

I just completely pissed off the scariest person on the grid, the ninth time world champion who was chasing his tenth.

I just delayed his possibility by taking 4 points from him, 4 important points.

I didn’t know what come over me. Like everyone was saying, I’ve never ride this aggressive ever since… the beginning? Yes, since my whole career. But it was something that I really want to do.

Beating him.

I be honest, my aim from starting the race was to be as fast as possible, beating anyone in process if I had to. I was aware that our time was equal but I didn’t expect this intense battle.

For more than half of the race, he was behind me. Ones couldn’t imagine how scary is was to hear the roar of his engine the entire time.

Every throttle he opened, every brake he made.

All for beating me.

There was the time that he success but I snatch his chance away.

Again and again.

Did that anger him?

I would…

.

He didn’t shake my hand on the track.

.

Oh.

.  
So he did angry.

.

The Parc Farme was awkward.

The podium was too.

I tried looking at him but he was purposely turn away.

He even hug the teammate he despite… but not me.

Not me.

.

.

“Hey, even you get the second place but at least you get the podium. Cheer up!” My mechanic hug me tight as he pat me hard.

“Thanks.” I faked a smile.

It wasn’t that I regret my win, I wouldn’t do that, ever. These points are not just mine but the team, they work just as hard. At least I shouldn’t look so down.

Half an hour until the post-race press con, I sit down in the corner of the garage. I told them to hold off the media for a moment, I couldn’t let anyone see me like this.

I couldn’t smile like I supposed to.

.

All the praises about how brave I was, was nothing.

About how memorable this battle was, was nothing.

This race was going to be one of the legendary?

Another one of his collection?

.

But let me be there with him.

.

.

“Hey, where’s my smiley little guy?”

I was startled.

This is my team’s box, there’s no way he would be here.

He hated my team.

But he’s really here. In all his blue racing gear, smiling ear to ear.

“Aren’t you happy that you kick my ass? Am I not a good opponent?”

“No…”

“Our friends said you’re not feeling good and I should come over.”

“Dennis always make a fuss, it’s nothing.”

He sit down beside me now, patting me shoulder.

“Seriously, It’s nothing.” I couldn’t help but smiling a bit now that he was making a funny face.

Very.

Funny face.

Even more funny than the one he paint on his old helmet.

“Stop that”

“Haha, I know it’s gotta work.” He was laughing so loud.

Now my entire crew who hid behind the wall starting to poke their heads out one by one. “Told you, he was sulking.” I can’t believe Dennis just winked.

“I wasn’t sulking.” I told them.

“So what’s wrong?” He didn’t avoid me anymore, now he’s back to his old cheerful self.

But he still didn’t get that I was worrying about beating him, thank god for that.

“Let’s get going.” I rushed him out because the press con should be started soon. I wouldn’t be good if the cameraman caught him inside my box.

We’re an enemy.

But he’s just being silly, holding both of his hand out to me.

“What?”

“Come here.”

“No…” My entire team is watching!

He laughed harder and pull me in anyway.

Against my will or not, he hold me tight in a bear hug. Tighter than he ever hug anyone, Jesus, I can’t breathe!

But I didn’t tell him that.

Just let him do what he wants.

Because this is what I want too.

.  
“Let them list our battle as one of the best of 2015. I’ll like that.” He told me.

“Will that be ok?” I ask for reassurance, not sure if my performance was that worthy.

“Hell yes. I’ve never see you fight so hard before, I’m glad that you’re so motivated. Great job!” That he pinched my cheek.

Christ, I’m not a kid!

I pushed his hands off and glare at all the mechanics that instead of helping me, they just let me be Yamaha rider’s plush toy!

I hate his smile sometime.

“Are you coming or not.” I asked, hoping it came out as irritated as I intend.

“Yes, yes, don’t be angry.”

Apparently, it didn’t.

Did I mention that I hate his smile?

.

.

.

.

Fin

 

 

A/N : 2015 Aragon fight


End file.
